


The Fault In Our Kills

by rboudreau



Series: The Fault [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Attempted Murder, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich Is A Man With A Plan, Murder, Murder Husbands, That Plan Usually Involves Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rboudreau/pseuds/rboudreau
Summary: We're doing a murder thing here.AKA Three Times Mickey Has Seriously Plotted Someone's Murder
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: The Fault [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/109178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	The Fault In Our Kills

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and you shall receive, babes. Enjoy!

The first time Mickey planned a murder on his own, it was Frank Gallagher, and Mickey was terrified he would tell Terry he’d caught Mickey and Ian in the freezer with their pants at their ankles. The only solution he saw was Frank dying before he could make it to Terry. 

Well, maybe he hadn’t entirely planned it on his own. He tried getting Ian involved, thought he would understand the gravity of the situation and help him out. It was the first of what would be several instances down the line where the two would have a discussion about killing someone. This time, however, Ian was still too young and innocent to consider it. He tried convincing Mickey that Frank would just forget and they could go on with their lives.

But Mickey couldn’t chance that. It was a great idea---that Frank had consumed so much drugs and alcohol in his life that he wouldn’t even remember seeing his teenage son fucking Mickey Milkovich in the cooler. Mickey wished he was naive enough to consider it a possibility. It was too bad that Terry had filled his head with so much shit about what would happen if he were ever gay. And if Ian wouldn’t help him decrease the odds of having his dad’s gun pressed against his skull, he’d just have to do it himself. Or with his brothers, _whatever_ , he just needed it done.

Twenty four hours later, and he still couldn’t find Frank. He’d looked in every bar in town, every nook and cranny Frank always found himself in, back at the Gallagher house, at Sheila’s, _everywhere_ , and Frank was still alive and talking, probably telling everyone he knew about Mickey taking it up the ass like a bitch. Mickey felt the pressure building up inside of him, anger and fear fighting to spill out of him. He blamed Frank for coming into the store and seeing them, and he blamed himself for letting his guard down, and most of all, he blamed Ian for making this all happen in the first place. Ian wasn’t worried about Terry finding out, wasn’t worried about Mickey’s panic over the situation, and he’d probably warned Frank to lay even lower than possible so Mickey couldn’t find him. Mickey’s heart was racing with every minute that passed with Frank still alive. His fight or flight mode was ready to activate as Ian got closer to him, trying to reassure him that Frank didn’t care, and he had to go, now. _**Done is done. Done is done. Done is done.**_ Fuck, Mickey was so screwed. _**You’re nothing but a warm mouth to me.**_ He had to kill Frank, fast, before Terry killed Mickey when he heard.

The whole thing had blown up in Mickey’s face. Ian had gotten in his head. Mickey was pissed at himself for letting himself care about Ian so much. He hadn’t even realized it happened until he’d been five feet away from Frank, gun in hand, and his mind conjured up an image of Ian’s face in the store. Ian’s watery eyes had Mickey hesitating, his own eyes watering a little as he thought about being separated from Ian again. He pinched the bridge of his nose to get rid of the tears, dropped his gun in the trash, and punched a cop in the face before he could even think about what he was doing. _**Oink oink.**_

_****_

He’d wanted to kill Frank so bad, fear viciously running through his body at the thought of his dad finding out he liked dick. But it turned out he was more afraid of what Ian thought of him, and wasn’t that just a huge kick in the ass?

_****_

*****

_****_

The second time Mickey planned a murder, he had help from Debbie, and Ian was locked up in military prison. The whole night before, he’d gone through a hundred different ways he wanted to rip Sammi apart limb by limb. He didn’t even consider the quick and easy scenarios like he had with Frank. He wanted to think of the slowest, most painful things he could do to ruin her like she just ruined him and Ian.

_****_

Of course, that didn’t end up being what they went with. Debbie talked the whole way home about roofies and waterboarding, and he honestly was down for anything that meant that psycho bitch was out of their lives for good. He felt defeated after seeing Ian today, and he was ready to team up with a 14 year old to take down her half sister.

_****_

Debbie and Liam were upstairs, researching waterboarding for at least a half hour. Mickey was pacing the downstairs area, worried about Ian, ready to strangle a bitch if he had to. He finally snapped and pulled the baggie of roofies out of his pocket, crushing them up into a fine powder and mixing them into the soda Sammi was always drinking. _Fuck_ her, stupid cunt. He loved Ian too much to kill Frank, and he loved Ian too much to _not_ kill Sammi.

_****_

Hearing her drop to the floor an hour later was beyond satisfying. Telling Debbie he’d gone ahead with the plan and that Sammi was already unconscious and watching Debbie’s eyes light up in pride was beyond satisfying. Not feeling a pulse and thinking she’d never be able to hurt his boyfriend or this family again was beyond satisfying. Locking her body in her own storage container and leaving her there to rot was so far beyond satisfying Mickey didn’t even have the words. _**You think family sucks ass, you stupid bitch? You ain’t seen nothing yet.**_

_****_

That satisfaction all wore off a week later, trying to get Ian to understand that he loves him, trying to vow himself to Ian as though they were married. Ian fought him tooth and nail, he _broke up_ with him, and Mickey’s heart was shattering right there on the sidewalk. And then Sammi showed up, gun in hand, and Mickey had to leave his heart there with Ian as he ran for his life.

_****_

Stupid fucking Gallaghers, never letting him stay happy for long. Always looking down on him, keeping him away from the guy he loves, never dying when he wants them to. It’s all _bullshit_.

_****_

*****

_****_

The third and (maybe) final time Mickey planned a murder, he had a lot of help. Mostly from Ian, after a lot of convincing via blow jobs and several positions that Ian had been wanting to try. But also with the help of some of their old friends at Beckmen. 

_****_

It was a few months after their wedding -- and if you got Mickey started talking about said wedding, he wouldn’t shut up for at least an hour. Burned down wedding venues and drive-bys aside, it was the happiest fucking day of his life, and he’d be damned if he let his piece of shit father overshadow that.

_****_

Which brought him here, in the basement of the Gallagher house, huddled together with Ian and Consuelo while Franny, Carl, and Liam slept upstairs. They had a plan this time, and they were a team, stronger than they’ve ever been. Consuelo still dropped by Beckmen to see Cobb once or twice a week, so he was in charge of bringing the order to the inside.

_****_

Terry had been locked up there two weeks prior, after getting busted with a gun outside Franny’s daycare -- he’d later told the cops his only intention was to get a message to Mickey via Franny. Mickey knew he would’ve tried to kidnap her, but the cops couldn’t prove it, and Terry wouldn’t admit it. It was the last straw for Mickey, and he’d been nearly impossible to calm down for days. He wouldn’t let Franny leave his side out of pure fear that someone else would try to take her under Terry’s orders. 

_****_

He got slapped with seven years, but Mickey had never known him to do a full sentence for as long as he’s been alive. He didn’t want to sit around and wait for seven years for Terry to come back and start his next scheme to make Mickey’s life suck.

_****_

Ian understood, but he was terrified of his husband getting sent back to jail, especially if he failed at killing his father and ended up being caught and sent to the same facility. Mickey had begged and pleaded for Ian to let him do it, before finally shoving Ian onto the bed and sucking his dick like his life depended on it. He used every one of Ian’s favorite techniques, got Ian in the back of his throat, choking and eyes watering like crazy. Ian grabbed at his shoulder, digging his fingers deep into Mickey’s skin, and came hard down Mickey’s throat. Mickey struggled for breath after as Ian wiped beneath his husband’s eyes, nuzzling his temple gently.

_****_

“I just...it’s so risky, Mick. I don’t want to lose you again. We _just_ got this,” Ian had said.

_****_

Mickey had twisted himself into Ian’s arms, tangling themselves together on the bed. “I know, man, but...he could’ve taken Franny. He knew I would’ve come running without a plan and he could’ve killed me easy. I’m not waiting around till that fucker gets out to see what his next move is. I’m fucking done. We have to take care of it, _now_.”

_****_

Ian had been hesitant to agree, not wanting to lose his husband already. But after a few days and multiple orgasms, Ian had accepted that they were a team, for better or worse, and they quickly came up with a plan once Terry was sentenced. A few phone calls later got Consuelo on their porch, and they’d been discreetly planning Terry’s death since then.

_****_

Ian sighed heavily, leaning over to press his lips against Mickey’s shoulder. “What if it doesn’t work?” he directed at Consuelo. “What if Terry stabs Cobb back? Or one of Terry’s buddies retaliates?”

_****_

Consuelo rolled his eyes. “Ay, give my man some credit. Stabbing is one of the three things he does best. Really gets him going. We’d always have the best fucks after he stabbed someone.”

_****_

“ _Consuelo_ ,” Ian groaned. He received a middle finger pointed in his direction in response.

_****_

“I’m just saying. Besides, he’ll have Dallas right behind him as backup. They’ll be fine. They’ll get him, no problem.”

_****_

Ian’s stomach flipped nervously, hating the thought of being the reason two of his old prison friends were hurt at Terry’s hands. Mickey reached up, running a hand through Ian’s hair comfortingly.

_****_

“You’re heading up Friday?” Mickey asked.

_****_

Consuelo grinned. “Yeah, you know, it’s our one year anniversary since I got out on parole, so we’re gonna celebrate.”

_****_

“Yeah, well, make sure you tell Cobb the plan _before_ getting your dick sucked, alright? I want that fucker dead as soon as possible.”

_****_

~~~

_****_

Ian and Mickey were a wreck that whole weekend. They’d agreed not to have any contact with Consuelo for a while in case anyone caught onto their involvement, if Terry was successfully killed in the first place. They were jumpy and paranoid, fidgeting any time one of their phones rang. Debbie and Lip kept looking at them suspiciously before ultimately deciding to just brush it off as some weird marriage thing they had going on. _**Hey, asshole. Were you not listening? We're doing a murder thing here.**_

_****_

It wasn’t until Wednesday that Mickey got the call from Larry Seaver informing him that Terry was dead. The house was empty aside from him and Ian, and Mickey had his eyes locked on his husband’s during the whole call.

_****_

“There were three men involved,” Larry continued. “A Cobb Colbert, Dallas Gallegos, and Enzo Rodriguez.” Hearing that Enzo was involved too shocked Mickey for a moment before he spoke again.

_****_

“Three, huh? What’d he try to do, fuck someone’s bitch?” Mickey asked.

_****_

Larry cleared his throat. “No, apparently Mr. Enzo was trying to get a rise out of Terry by telling him that he shared a cell wall with you and Mr. Gallagher, and told him he heard you...ahem…‘bottoming for the tall redhead every morning like they were in a porno.’ And then something about hearing that you two got married and he was sure Ian was ‘still giving it to your kid the way he likes it.’ Terry started screaming his typical racist and homophobic tyraids that you and I know so well and started to attack Enzo. When his back was turned, the other two repeatedly stabbed Terry in the back with a couple of shivs. They’re not sure which one punctured his lung, but he passed away about a half hour later at the hospital.”

_****_

Mickey desperately held back a bubble of laughter, taking joy in the fact that his dad died while getting told what a slut he was for Ian’s cock. It was the best information he could’ve possibly received, and he couldn’t wait to retell the story to Ian.

_****_

“So what now?” Mickey asked.

_****_

“Well,” Larry started. “You are the only next of kin that could be reached to inform you of Terry’s passing. If you would like to claim his body for cremation or burial--”

_****_

“ _Pass_ ,” he interrupted.

_****_

Larry shrugged over the phone. “Then the state of Illinois will end up doing so and burying his remains in the prison cemetery. Enzo will likely face no additional time, as he didn’t do any of the stabbing, but Dallas and Cobb will both get time added to their individual sentences. Aside from that, Mickey, you now live in a world without your father. And I know living with him around was something you’ve struggled with your whole life. So take this opportunity to make sure you don’t follow in his footsteps. You have the chance now to live a normal life with your husband and be your own person. Take that chance.”

_****_

Mickey rolled his eyes but smiled a little at the fact that Larry actually gave a shit about him. “Yeah, thanks. Listen, I gotta go. I’ll see you at our next meeting.”

_****_

He hung up not long after and started at the dark screen of his phone. That was it. It was over.

_****_

Ian took a deep breath, reaching out a hand to rest on Mickey’s elbow. “Well?”

_****_

Mickey met his eyes, smiling as the laughter finally tumbled out of his mouth. “Fucking Enzo apparently got involved and was rubbing it in Terry’s face that I like your dick up my ass and how often he heard us going at it, and Terry flipped out, and then Dallas and Cobb stabbed him a bunch of times and punctured his lung.” Mickey was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes, leaning against Ian to stay upright. 

_****_

Ian, though relieved Terry was really dead, watched his husband with worry in his eyes at how hysterically he was taking the news. He held Mickey’s hips in his hands, holding him close. “Plan fulfillment aside...are you okay? I mean...he was still your dad.”

_****_

Mickey controlled himself long enough to wave away the question. “He was a piece of shit. After all the shit he did to my mom, to Mandy, to me, to _you_...pfft, fuck him. I’m fucking glad he’s dead. I’ve been dreaming of this moment for years.” He slid a hand up to Ian’s face, brushing his cheek with his thumb as he pulled him into a nice slow kiss. He pulled back a few moments later, looking up at Ian softly, nudging their noses together. “I’m good. I’m _finally_ free. _We’re_ finally free,” he whispered, seconds before reconnecting their lips eagerly.

_****_

And they really were. It had been years--well over a decade--since Mickey was that scared boy naked in bed with this sweet younger redheaded boy, fists drawn to his chest as he watched his father drunkenly stumble past them to the bathroom. Terry had been the cause of so many problems for them, and now they were here, in the Gallagher kitchen, _married_ , and Terry was dead. He was dead and they were alive and in love and _free_ and nothing had ever tasted sweeter than this moment they were in right now.

_****_

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me on The Fault In Our Jars if I ever planned to write them actually planning to kill Terry, and I *didn't*, but then I thought, eh, why not! He deserves it!
> 
> As always, I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/critique you are willing to give me. Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [ be-your-own-anchor5](http://www.be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com)


End file.
